There's Something About Him
by trackrunner101
Summary: Cosmo is the only one who sees something different about the new guy in Timmy Turner's class. Even though Cosmo freaks out about everything, this time he has a good reason. You have to admit, Timmy and the new kid, Mike, are similar in very uniq
1. The New Kid

Story By: trackrunner101

Author's Note: I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents! Please read and review. Helpful criticism is recommended! Thank you, and enjoy my story!

Trackrunner101: Hi! Welcome to my own world of stories!

Timmy: Wow, that was a lame beginning!

Trackrunner101: Hey! I didn't know what to say! Audiences make me a little nervous…

Timmy: Then why did you write a story? And you said you wanted criticism!

Trackrunner101: Not from you! You are the character! I control you!

Timmy: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Trackrunner101: Anyways… to the story! One fine day is Dimmmsdale…

Timmy: You dope! You misspelled! And you don't own me!

Trackrunner101; Continuing…

Chapter One: New Kid…Something about him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One fine day in Dimmsdale…

Mr. Crocker: Hello class! Before I give out the fresh F's, I would like to make an announcement. We are having a new student today…

Trackrunner101: The whole class started to talk…

Timmy: Hey, Chester, AJ, do you think he/she is popular? Or could hang with us?

Chester: No Girls!! I don't want to hang with any popular jock either.

Mr. Crocker: SILENCE! Anyway, here he is…. Mike Landburg.

Trackrunner101: A normal boy with brown hair and green eyes with a blue shirt, and green pants walked in. Also, with a dark, green pencil in his hand.

Timmy: He doesn't look too popular. Just normal. Although, is there is something about him…

Trackrunner101: Then, Cosmo perked up, and got all excited.

Cosmo: Oooo! I think I might know something! Wow…really? Anyway, the…

Trackrunner101: But Timmy erased Cosmos' pencil mouth, so he would shut up.

(Cosmo and Wanda are pencil drawings)

Mr. Crocker: You! You must pass the fairy test! You may be in the presence of… FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!

Trackrunner101: Mike stared at him like he was a nut, yet a little nervous.

Timmy: He must be nervous cause it's his first day

Trackrunner101: Wanda was keeping Cosmo quiet, which wasn't easy.

Mr. Crocker: Hmmm…you seem like a carrying fairy kid, but no matter. Please take a seat next to Timmy Turner.

Timmy: He seems nice. I'll write him a note. Cosmo, please stop spazzing out. Tell me later, ok?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: What's the deal with this new kid? Why is Cosmo spazzing out? Who will answer these questions? Stay tuned!


	2. Friends Hang Tight

Trackrunner101: Well? Sounding any better?

Cosmo: I know! Let me talk!

Timmy: Cosmo! Don't give it away yet! You will ruin the story!

Cosmo: Sorry. Wait, you DO control us! Nothing makes sense anymore!

Trackrunner101: Omg, let's start before Cosmo spazzes again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Friends Hang tight

Trackrunner101: Mike gets a fallen note on his desk, and reads it:

" Hey Mike! Welcome to Dimmsdale! I hope you like it here. Don't mind Crocker, he is fairy obsessed. Want to sit with me at lunch? You can meet my other 2 friends, Chester and AJ. See ya there!"

                                             Timmy Turner

Trackrunner101: Mike smiles at Timmy and gives him thumbs up. Then, they sit through the class, and the lunch bell rings.

Timmy: hey Mike! Over here!

Mike: Hey Timmy!

Timmy: So, how do you like it here so far?

 Mike: It's pretty good. So can you explain who everyone is again?

Timmy: Sure. Over there, at the popular table, Trixie Tang, Veronica, her best friend and cheerleader, Tad and Chad, other popular boys, the kid with the boil, and Sonja. And here come Chester and AJ.

Chester: Hey Timmy! Hey…uh….

Timmy: Mike?

Chester: Yah! That's it!

AJ: Welcome to Dimmsdale!

Mike: Timmy told me a lot about you guys!

Chester: No! He didn't tell you my biggest fear of Beanie Babies, did he?

Mike: …uh…no….

Timmy: I didn't even know that!

Chester: Oh Good! Hey…wait a minute…NO!

AJ: Don't mind him Mike. Cool dark green pencil you have.

Mike: Yeah…um…it's my lucky pencil…carry it everywhere.

Chester: Well, Timmy carries things like his fish, and green and pink things. Hey, you have a lot in common!

Trackrunner101: The bell then rings.

Timmy: After school, wanna walk home and hang after school?

Mike: Sure!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Chapter: Why do Timmy and Mike have a lot in common? What is Cosmo trying to tell us? Why do I have a pretty border beginning and ending each page? Find out soon!


	3. Everyone Meets Mike

Trackrunner101: As you see, it gets interesting.

Cosmo: You after to answer all the questions!

Wanda: Cosmo, be patient!

Cosmo: Fine, but hurry up and tell the rest!

Chapter 3: All the other characters meets Mike

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trackrunner101: Timmy, Chester, AJ, and Mike are coming out of school, walking together, when Francis the bully comes out of school, too.

Francis: Hey Turner. Well, I see there is a new geek on the street. I would like my fist to get to know you.

Timmy: Uh, Francis! There is something cool, behind, you…. uh…

Francis: What could be so interesting that I would want to see?

Timmy: A tree?

Francis: Where!

Trackrunner101: As Francis turns around, the 4 boys escape.

Mike: Who was that?

AJ: Francis the bully. Don't get in his way.

Tootie: TIMMY! Where are you!?

Timmy: Ah! Hide me! Quick!

Tootie: Hi Timmy! Not others boys I don't have a crush on, including new kid Mike. I just want to see Timmy! (Hearts in eyes)

Mike: Who is she?

Chester: Tootie. A creepy girl who actually likes Timmy.

Timmy: Tootie, I have an idea. You leave us alone, and I will actually tolerate you and talk to you for 5 whole minutes tomorrow.

Tootie: OK! I love you Timmy! (Skipped away)

Timmy: Ew. I am just happy, she actually believed me.

Mike: She really does have a thing for you.

Trackrunner101: Timmy and Mike walk to Timmy's house.

Timmy: Hey, I can't hang right now, cause my evil babysitter is here!

Mike: Hey, I have one too. Her name is Vicky. (Lighting flashes)

Mike: Did you see that lighting?

Timmy: Doesn't matter. Vicky is an evil babysitter who tortures kids! And looks like today she is going to torture both of us!

Vicky: Hey Twerps! Get in the house!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Well, so far, that is it. But I will think of more. Let's see if Mike survives Vicky in chapter 4! Keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Getting To Know the Turner Home

Wanda: Oh, I know what's going on here!

Timmy: I think I know where you're going.

Cosmo: Me to! Does it involve cheese?

Wanda and Timmy: No!

Cosmo: Then I'm clueless.

Trackrunner101: As usual. Next chapter.

Chapter 4: Getting to Know the Turner Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vicky: Hey! Guess what you get to do? Do ALL my chores, do my homework, and… DON'T BOTHER ME! I'll be watching TV.

Trackrunner101: The 2 boys started to do all the chores. Well, at least Timmy had some help from Mike.

Mike: Yuck! Your right! She is creepy!

Timmy: Hey, want to sneak up to my room?

Mike: You bet!

Trackrunner101: Timmy shows Mike his room.

Mike: This is a really cool room! I also love the Crimson Chin! Hey, cool fish!

Timmy: Hey, they are my god, I mean goldfish. I had them for a while.

Mike: What are their names?

Timmy: uh…Cosmo and Wanda?

Mike: Cool names! (Pencil in book bag starts to…shake?) Uh, wait a sec!

Trackrunner101: Mike runs to the bathroom.

Timmy: Weird. Very weird. Oh well.

Trackrunner101: Time passes, and Timmy's parents get home.

Dad: We are home! Hello Vicky.

Vicky: Hello Mr. Turner. My my, this place looks better every time  I see it!

Trackrunner101: Mike and Timmy pretend to gag behind Vicky's back, and start to laugh.

Mom: Hey Timmy, who is this?

Timmy: This is my new friend, Mike.

Mike: Nice to meet you Mrs. Turner. Well, I better get home. My parents are probably waiting. Bye!

Timmy: Bye Mike!

Trackrunner101: Timmy gets ready for bed. Cosmo and Wanda look suspicious.

Timmy: Why is Mike acting so weird? Well, it is his first day. Why do you guys look that way?

Wanda: Uh…nothing at concerns you dear, now go to sleep. (Turns off light)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that is it for this chapter. More questions: Why is Mike acting so weird? What do Cosmo and Wanda have to do this? Why does Cosmo love cheese? All these, except for the cheese question, will be answered! Sorry it's so short!


	5. The Climax

Cosmo: Wow, that was an odd chapter.

Trackrunner101: It gets better too!

Timmy; Oh! I know! It's…(Wanda covers up Timmy's mouth)

Trackrunner101: Thank you!

Timmy: Mfff! Mfffff!

Cosmo: On to… Chapter 5! Whoo!

Chapter 5: The Climax, and the big surprise!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trackrunner101: The next morning was a Saturday, so Timmy has nothing to do. Chester was out with his dad, and AJ was doing something for the federal government.

Mike: Hey Timmy!

Timmy: Hey Mike! Guess what? Vicky has the flu! Wait! It gets better! She would not be able to baby-sit for a whole weekend!

Mike and Timmy: Yeah!

Timmy: Let's go to my room, read comics, and have lunch. Ok?

Mike: Sure!

Trackrunner101: Timmy and Mike read for a while, and then have pizza.

Timmy: So, where are you from?

Mike: Northern California. Not too far away.

Timmy: Cool. Hey, wanna play video games?

Mike: Ok!

Trackrunner101: Mike and Timmy run upstairs. The they talk, and start to talk about secrets. Dun, dun, DUNNN!

Mike: What's your biggest secret?

Timmy: (starts to sweat) Uh…I like Trixie Tang?

Mike: Well duh! Anyway, it not like you would find out…

Mike and Timmy: That I have fairy godparents. GASP!!

Trackrunner101: OMG! They revealed their secret. Wait a sec…THEIR? Mike and Timmy star at each other, waiting for a response. Jorgen, no godparents. Oh no!

Then, a poof of smoke came up behind Timmy. It was Cosmo and Wanda.

Timmy: Oh wait! I forgot! Kids with godparents can reveal to their kids with them!

Well, these are my godparent, also my fish, Cosmo and Wanda.

Mike: And this is mine, my pencil, Nick. (a dark green fairy appeared)

Cosmo: Nick? Is that you!?

Nick: Cosmo? Omg! How are you!  
Trackrunner101: Cosmo and Nick hug and talk as if they were best pals.

Timmy: Hold it! What's going on?

Cosmo: Timmy, this is Nick…my brother!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

           OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!OMG!OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!


End file.
